Lightweight
by Whothatx101
Summary: Robin and Starfire love each other, there's no doubt there. But what happens when a familiar face wants to replace Starfire! What will Robin do! " You may have History with Him, But I possess Chemistry with Him." RobinxStarfirexBarbara. Bit OC.
1. Surprise Surprise

My first Fanfic! Bit OC. RobinxStarfirexBarbara. Set during Teen Titan times, Starfire and Robin have been dating for 1 year, 8 months, 14 days, 49 minutes,

and 28 seconds.. But who's counting? (*cough* starfire *cough*) What happens when a familiar face tries to replace Starfire? What would Robin do?

Why is Starfire eating Fried chicken with vanilla ice cream and mustard!

Please, enjoy and review!

* * *

Robin jumped onto his bed as he recalled the excruciating battle between Red X and his **NOW** headache.. He sighed as he remembered

Red X escaping with the Xenothium and a kiss on Starfire's cheek.

_Damn that bastard! First he steals my constructive Red X suit, then the Xenothium, and now Starfire's flushed face in his memories! I honestly don't care if he escaped from my hands, I can capture him soon enough. The Xenothium will just run out by sunset of tomorrow.. But Starfire's flushed face.. that's only allowed to be seen and made by me!_

_Especially when I tuck her hair behind her ear and intentionally brush my fingers across her earlobe to her neck. Or when I kiss her full on the lips while my fingertips make small circles along her long, slender back. God,I just want to touch that sexy- Alright, I just sound downright obsessive.. Okay Richard.. Calm you're teenage hormones now..Can you blame me though? _

_I love this girl.._

"Robin, Please awaken now. I wish to do the talking."

"…"

"Robin, If you dare not to awaken now, I will proceed of the art of tickling, yes?"

"…..."

"Did I mention... That I enjoy using my Brutal Strength when one is stubborn. I do not min- "

"I'M UP! I'M UP! I'M UP STAR."

" _**Perfect.**_" Robins bed suddenly sunk and a pair of warm arms fell onto him. He smirked as the Tamaranian princess nuzzled against his collarbone and let out a sigh of comfort. He always gave her warm feelings of protection, happiness, and most importantly **love. **They were each other's own home. No one could get between them.. Not even Red X.

"So what brings you here Star?"

"Oh! That is right! I am present here because.. I wish to do the talking Robin.."

Robin examined her as she spoke each word. Her trembling fingers were twirling in her hair. Her eyes were inverted away from any part of his existence. Her face was flushed a peach pink, Oh how he loved that look of hers.

Putting his.. Urges aside, he knew something was really bothering Starfire if she was this nervous around him. He carefully placed his hand to her cheek and brought her face to aim towards him. He gave her a reassuring smile and spoke.

"What is it star? You can tell me anything." Rubbing his thumb along her cheek

"But.. Richard.." She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

_Oh no.. First name basis.. must be really serious._

"It's okay Kori.. Just let it out, I'm listening!"

" At the end of that battle with that horrid man, Red X.. You seemed quite frustrated with not only what happened-" Robin flinched as he removed his hand from her cheek. She must have realized he was a bit mad at her.

"But also with me, So please, Tell me. Have I done something wrong that I am not aware of?"

_Yeep.. She knew. Well, no use hiding it now.._He let out a breath of stress as he responded.

" Star.. I'll admit it, I didn't like that Red X kissed you on the cheek." She blushed a deep red.

"But, what I didn't like the most was the fact that you blushed **when **it happened!"

"Robin! The reason why I reacted towards that, was because-"

"It's okay Star.. I know, It's cause It happened when I was there, and you felt guilty. Am I right?"

She bit her lip catiously. He got her, he knew how she felt yet she still felt the pit of guilt in all seven of her stomachs. When they had returned from the fight, Robin immediately paced to his room. Leaving Starfire dumbfounded of what to say to him and their awkward teammates.

_There she goes with that lip bite.. She doesn't know what that does to a guy, let alone, me._

_"_But that wasn't just it Star.. Truth is.. Red X got to see that cute blush of yours.. And I thought that.."

"You thought what Robin?" She looked at him with those big innocent eyes with a tint of red on her cheekbones.. Hell, If he couldn't tell her, He'll show her! And that was it_ ,_ Robin couldn't hold his urges anymore. She let out a surprised gasp as he crushed her body under him. Her eyes mixed with confusion, fear, and concern. Robin gave her a sweet kiss on her lips and rested his head on her shoulder; His hot breath blowing on her neck.

" I thought that.. this blush you make.. It's only allowed to be shown in front of me.. Made by me.. Only me"

"Eeep!" Robin drew in closer, determine to show her what he had in mind for the past year. Her breath fanned over his lips in a quick pace due to her nervousness. Her chest closed into his much more from each breath she took. She bit her lips, He licked his. His lips mere centimeters from her

until-

"My my Robin.. I never knew you were so_** Couragous with a girl.**_ I give you my respect!"

" Huh? BARBARA? How'd you get in here?"

"I have my ways.. Dear Robin.. Or should I say.. Richard?"

* * *

What did you think? :D please R&R!


	2. Liar

Chapter two!

Robin didn't know which was more awkward. The fact that his ex interrupted his.. _ahem.. _SEXY time or that he wanted to continue with their _**activity**_ even if Barbara was watching. But, the confused face under him convinced him to carefully get off and **explain..**

**" OH.**Don't mind me Bird Boy. Continue, I insist.."

_Hahahaha.. Oh, I would, with a great passion._

_" OR.._You can tell me why you're here Barbara.. Is it to annoy me? "

Starfire stiffened.. _Robin has never been so direct to a person before, let alone, Impolite!_

_Whoever this person is, must have had a LARGE impact on his life.._

"Meehh.. I was just in the neighborhood, thought I could use some of the tricks that Catwoman taught me.."

" Being a peeping tom isn't really a pretty trait for a girl you know~ "

"_Um.. excuse me.."_

"Bringing random girls to your room isn't a good image either~ "

" _Perhaps.. we shall lower our voices.."_

" She isn't a random girl! She's someone **special**! "

" _Robin.. Please calm down.. I shall make of the tea, yes?" _She clutch the end of his cape, begging him to relax. He only returned the favor by snatching his cape out of her hand harshly.. Starfire was stunned. A sharp pain entered her chest, _Worry not Starfire.. Surely he did not mean harm.._

" **SPECIAL**? HAH! More like special service Boy Wonder! "

_" Settle down now.."_

_" HAH! _You speaking from experience or something? Guess what? She's the person I love."

" OH YEAH.. LOVE GETTING SOME-"

_**SLAP!**_

_**" **_YOU TWO! Enough of this nonsense, yes? You shall never argue with an idiot.. Or one can not tell the difference."

That's right, Starfire slapped them BOTH on the cheek and called them idiots! Sure, she loved Robin for his flaws and all, but that doesn't mean he can be rude to this woman, WHO SHE HASN'T EVEN INTRODUCED HERSELF TO YET, And be rude to her.. And yes, Starfire wasn't the type to be impatient towards anyone or even Angry. But, the things this woman said and even the way she spoke as if Starfire wouldn't understand, Made her finally SNAP. She was going to get things straighten out, For ALL of them.

"…"

" Star.. What was that about?"

" Robin, You and I shall talk soon enough, till then, May you please leave your bedroom?"

" But Star.."

"Please Robin.. My mind is in that confuse state, so give me time, yes? " With that said, Robin left with a sigh and a glare at Barbara.

"Oh you're so sweet Robin.. Glare at me some more.. " Barbara's Sarcastic tone coming off with a poisonous sting.

" Greetings! I am Starfire! And you are..?" Her voice came off like the first dip of spring. And Barbara hated it.. It was too cheerful for her! Where she's from, the most cheerful thing a person can say to her is, _Gimme your money bitch. _And that's if she's lucky that day. They were the complete opposite. And she loved that..

" Barbara. But you can call me Babs. "

" Hello Babz. It is-"

"No. No. B-A-B-S. BABS. Not BABEZ. Jeez.."

" Oh.. I am sorry? Babs.. But, Who are you?"

" Batgirl." She sighed, _How does this girl not know who I am? Is my costume not obvious?_

_"_I see.. What are you... to .. um.."

" Robin? I'm his ex-girlfriend. You know, his ex-special girl?"

Starfire's heart dropped. Robin has never mentioned his exes to Starfire, saying they didn't matter or affect him; perfectly avoiding the question. She now knew why he was acting so _different _then ever before. This is a girl who also loves Robin almost as much as her. _Almost._

_"I see.."_

_"_Is that all you're gonna say? I seeee?"

" I'm sorry, Babs.. I just got lost of the words."

" Lost for words?... Ohhhh.. Robin didn't.. Tell you about me before? Huh?"

".."_She nodded._

" Now I SEE.. Let me guess.. Before I interrupted.. You two were in a battle with some villian.. and that villian... I don't know, Made a move on you?"

"…"_She nodded again._

"HA.. And then he went home before all of your teammates and you, going straight to his room, and you followed?"

".." _She bit her lip and nodded._

" Then you two talked about what happened.. Then he kissed you, right?"

".." _She blushed and nodded._

_" _Then he called you beautiful then he held and kissed you, correct..?"

"…" _She stood still.._

_"_Oh.. So he.. didn't call you beautiful.."

" Babs.. How do you..?

Barbara strolled her way across the room to Starfire. She put an arm on her shoulder, symbolizing as either a victory or sympathy. She leaned toward Starfire's Ear and smirked.

" You weren't his first girlfriend.. Only his second." With that said.. Silence became between them.. The room filled with thick air and a murder aura. That was until Starfire broke the slence with her charming smile.

" You may sleep here if you want Babs. I shall prepare a room for you, correct?"

" Wait.. You don't care?"

" I care.. that I do much much more than you know. But, you love Robin.. Yes? So it is not wrong for a woman to visit the man she loves? "

".."

" And Robin.. It seems that some problems were unsettled.. And humans.. Should not live with any regrets. Or they will remorse.. And it seems.. You do not want to live that way.."

"…"

" Your room will be in the third floor. Please join us for dinner soon. "

She left a open mouthed Batgirl in the room to prepare dinner. _Pshh.. Starfire and Dinner? Yeah rightt. _ But, Barbara was impressed. She had thought Starfire would beat the living shit out of her.. or at least _TRY. _Barbara smiled for the first time in a while.

" _Heh.. Strange .. Stupid Girl._"

Starfire walked towards the kitchen with a filled mind. She was about the enter the double doors before a Strong grip on her hand pulled her against the wall. The moment the hand made contact with, she knew who it was. _Robin_. She struggled in question but was only answered back with a harder push to the wall.

"Star.. We need to talk"

She sighed. She knew that they needed to talk.. But she didn't want to talk now!

" Robin.. Am I .. Beautiful?"

Robin was dumb struck! Does she not own a mirror? To ease her worries, Robin held her tight in his arms, stroking her long auburn hair. He gazed into her eyes until she looked away from nervousness. He then crushed his lips into hers. His lips molded into hers perfectly. He traced his tounge along her bottom lip. Making her gasp in surprise. Taking this oppurtunity, he slipped his tounge into her sweet mouth, lightly touching her tounge. Starfire didn't know how to respond, this was her first receiving such a kiss! Taking that as a hint, Robin released his mouth from hers, resting his head on her shoulder. She shivered when his hot breath compress in her ear.

" What.. Of course Star. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen.. Why do you ask..?"

" No reason.. And I'm not mad about this Barbara .. In fact.. I'm preparing a room for here next to mine... "

" WHAT? WHY? Star.. I usually don't question the things you do.. but.. Can you handle that girl?" He realeased his hold on her from this fact.

" Of course Robin.. But Robin.. May I ask you something..? " She was nervous.

" Sure. Shoot."

" What was Barbara to you..?" Not nervous of his answer.

" She use to be.. My best friend." But, Nervous if he would lie.

" Ah hah.. I see now. Thank you.. For telling me Robin.. We should go prepare dinner now!Come, Let's!"

Starfire put on her best fake smile and grabbed Robin's hand before he could reply. She pulled him towards the kitchen and began cooking waffles for dinner. Robin watched her trembling back as she cooked, assuming it was the pressure of cooking good food. But, as her tears dripped down nto the pan, she kept replying the same question in her head over and over again.

_Robin.. Why did you lie to me?_


End file.
